1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fault detection and, more particularly, to a method for error detection during execution of a real-time operating system, a computer program product and a device for error detection during the execution of the real-time operating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, many modern processors offer a number of processor cores and virtualization technologies. In such cases so-called hypervisors are used. Hypervisors involve software which, by using virtualization technologies, run one or more guest operating systems on real hardware and in doing so manage available resources. Here, the resources can be allocated both to the guests and also remain under hypervisor control. In contrast to conventional technologies, this is performed with a lower performance overhead and without the need to intervene in a guest operating system.
The primary aim here is to make optimum use of the available processor power by allocating different tasks to the individual processor cores. Thus, an operating system with real-time capabilities can be entrusted with the control tasks, while on the other core a standard operating system, such as Windows, can be used for the visualization of the processes currently running.
A problem with the execution of real-time operating systems is that these must be secured against incorrect execution. Especially in automation systems, programming errors and also hardware-side errors can lead not only to the automation systems either causing the product to be produced or processed incorrectly, but also to a total failure of the automation system occurring. In all cases, major economic damage is caused, which could be avoided by suitable error detection mechanisms during the execution of a real-time operating system.